Loud Triangle
by Exotos135
Summary: Lincoln winds up in the middle of a brand new problem when Lynn seems to get a crush on Ronnie Anne.
1. Baseball at the Louds

At the Loud house, Lynn reached the backyard only to find Lincoln swinging a baseball bat repeatedly. "Hey Linc, what are you doing here?" Lynn greeted as she walked to her brother.

"I'm practicing for Ronnie Anne's visit," Lincoln answered as he settled the baseball bat down. "I invited her over for a friendly game of baseball, and she accepted the offer! Only problem is, she wanted to see how well I could swing a bat and-"

Suddenly, Lynn burst out laughing. "Dude, you're going to get destroyed by your secret girlfriend!" she stated, slapping her knee. "But not if I can do something about it! I'll take your place and play baseball with her instead!"

"I don't think that's a good idea," Lincoln replied, scratching the back of his head with worry. "What if, in her eyes, I lose my dignity because my sister's playing for me?"

"You sleep with a stuffed bunny, you don't have any dignity to lose!" Lynn argued, and sadly, Lincoln couldn't really argue back. "Now relax, bro, I'll deal with her when the game comes up. When is the game, by the way?"

"In 2 hours," Linc answered.

"Great! That gives me enough time to think up some good demoralizing insults!" Lynn remarked with a mischivieous grin. "See you at the game, Lincoln!"

So the athlete went back inside and left a confused Lincoln behind at the backyard.

 _2 Hours Later..._

Lincoln answered the door and saw Ronnie outside, wearing a baseball cap and bat alongside her normal clothes. "Hi Lame-O, ready for the game?" she greeted.

"Actually, there were some change of plans regarding that," the boy nervously confessed as he and Ronnie headed to the backyard. "So I was practicing my baseball skills when my sister Lynn came up, and she insisted that she switches places with me. And since Lynn is way too strong for me to argue against, I had to agree with her terms."

Once the duo reached the backyard, they saw Lynn-also wearing a baseball cap and holding a baseball bat-stretching herself for the game. "Lynn, Ronnie Anne is here!" Lincoln calle, catching Lynn's attention.

"Okay, let's see who we go-" Once Lynn turned around and saw the tomboy, though, what she saw was Ronnie Anne giving her a smile while her hair flew in the wind, and her eyes glowed with a sly look on her face. "Oh my skies."

"So, this is the sister you were talking about?" Ronnie asked as she approache Lynn, who held her bat defensively as she blushed. "I think Lori mentioned you, she said something along the lines of you being a very agressive annoyance or something."

Lynn could only chuckle nervously and scratch the back of her head. "Although, you don't seem that annoying to me, then again, I guess I shouldn't complain," Ronnie remarked with a shrug. "Anyway, I hope you're ready for some butt-kicking, 'cause I'm not going to show you mercy. Now come on, let's get this game started!"

And as the Hispanic girl went to her position, Lynn chuckled and forced a nervous smile, firmly looking at Ronnie all the way. "What was that all about?!" Lincoln complained, returning his sister back to reality. "I thought you were going to throw some insults at her face, not giggle and shiver like a nervous schoolgirl!"

"I'm not shivering!" Lynn defensively shouted.

Then the athlete looked down to see her legs were shivering. "I just got caught off-guard, that's all!" the tomboy stated with a dismissing wave of her hand. "I'm going to have my mind in the game, and then I'm going to kick her butt!"

"You got yourself into this, so that's the least you can do," Lincoln replied, rolling his eyes. "Now come on, do your best!"

Lynn nodded and went immediately to her position. Then, as she got ready for when Ronnie threw the ball, Lynn gave Ronnie a long look and blushed as she saw Ronnie's confident smirk. "Ball!" Ronnie yelled.

The athletic Loud stood focuse, saw Ronnie throw the ball, and swung her bat at just the right time to do a home run, which Ronnie and Lincoln watched as Lynn ran around the square arena. "Hey, that was a nice shot, Loud!" Ronnie complimented as she gave Lynn a thumbs up.

Lynn blushed and grabbed her cheeks, losing her concentration and causing her to crash into a tree. "Does that normally happen?" Ronnie asked Lincoln, pointing at the unconscious athlete.

"Meh, 3 times out of 5," Lincoln answered with a shrug.

So the duo ran to Lynn, who regained her composure just as she met face-to-face with Ronnie Anne. "Are you okay?" she asked as she helped Lynn get up.

But the tomboy could only "respond" with gibberish. "Man, that tree must've hit you bad," Ronnie remarked, scratching the back of her head. "Tell you what, how about I give you some time to rest, and then we play something else next time, with less trees on the way?"

Lynn nodded with a goofy smile. "Okay, cool," Ronnie replied before turning to Lincoln. "See ya later, Lame-O and... Hmm, I think I'm going to call your sister Jock-O."

Lynn promptly spun around and squeed as Ronnie Anne left the backyard, followed by Lincoln approaching her and giving her a stern look. "What was that all about?" he inquired.

"What? I-It's not like I can't get distracted from time to time," Lynn replied, crossing her arms as she nervously continued to spit out lies. "B-Besides, who's to say this is entirely my fault? It could've been's Ronnie Anne plan!"

Lincoln hummed, trying to figure out what was the real reason for lynn's behavior. "Lynn, are you infatuated with Ronnie Anne or something?"

The athlete's face turned red as a tomato, and she promptly pushed Lincoln to the ground before bolting straight back inside, all while Lincoln could only muse with worry:

"Oh boy, what the heck is up with Lynn this time?"


	2. Operation: Help Lynn and Ronnie

The next day, with Lynn, the athletic tomboy threw balls at the wall repeatedly as she thought about her attitude with Ronnie Anne at the game.

" _What happened with me yesterday?_ " she thought with worry. " _I've never acted like that towards anybody before. My heart skipped beats, my palms became sweaty, I couldn't find the right words to say, I lost my concentration more often than usual... This is really odd..._ "

As she thought about that, Lincoln walked back and forth in his room, trying to get an idea as to how to help his older sister. "Lynn definitely acted weird around Ronnie Anne, but she seemed like she enjoyed the attention..." he remarked, scratching his hair. "If I'm going to help her with this, I need to find out what's wrong with her, which she's definitely not going to tell me at all."

"Lincoln."

The boy jumped at the sudden call, only to see Lisa was nearby. "Oh, Lisa? I thought Lucy called me," Lincoln remarked.

"Actually, I'm here," Lucy said, popping out of under Lincoln's bed.

Another scare later, Lisa said, "Perhaps we could help you with something?"

"Actually, there is something you could help me with," Lincoln replied. "You see, I get the feeling Lynn is suffering something weird, because she acted strange when Ronnie Anne came to visit."

Lisa hummed. "What behavior did she exhibit?"

As he said the next, Lincoln imitated the movemens he mentioned. "shivering, blushing like a schoolgirl, and losing her concentration and crushing into a tree when Ronnie complimented her."

"... Lincoln, I don't like to jump into conclusions-I prefer to do a half-baked attempt to gather evidence first-but it's quite obvious that our sister has got a crush on Ronnie, or at the very least, some sort of infatuation with her," Lisa replied, with Lucy nodding in agreement. "All we can do to help her is try to find a way to either get this relationship to blossom and work, or try to get Ronnie to let Lynn down easy."

Lincoln scratched his chin in contemplation, then got an idea: "I know! Maybe I can call Ronnie Anne, tell her about this whole mess, then come up with a plan with her! It's a foolproof plan, right?"

Lucy and Lisa exchanged unsure looks. "Well, it wasn't made by a fool, that's for certain," Lisa answered, forcing a smile. "Anyway, good luck with your plan, Lincoln."

With that said, Lucy and Lisa left the room and Lincoln promptly called Ronnie Anne on his phone. "Hello?" greeted Ronnie from the other end.

"Hi Ronnie, it's me, Lincoln," the boy greeted in return. "Do you remember my sister, Lynn?"

"Oh yeah, Jock-O, the one who acted like a weirdo," the Hispanic girl said with a chuckle. "What's up with her?"

"Well, I'm worried about her, and I'd like to discuss a plan I have to help both her and you," Lincoln explained, scratching the back of his head.

After a couple seconds in silence, Ronnie gave a blunt answer: "I'm listening."

 _Meanwhile, with Lynn..._

The athlete was writing something when Lucy arrived and went to her. "Lynn, what are you doing?" the goth asked, with a hint of exasperation in her tone.

"Well, long story short, I feel like I own Ronnie Anne a proper sport game after my lackluster performance from before, so I decided to write her an invitation to play a game some other day," Lynn casually answered as she showed Lucy her poem. "Would you mind reading it and tell me what you think of it?"

Though reluctant at first, Lucy took the poem and read it. Fortunately, she read the poem mentally to herself. Unfortunately, this still didn't stop the poem from being so over-filled with insanely cute, that it almost made Lucy barf rainbows. "So, what do you think?" the athlete asked, seemingly oblivious to Lucy's discomfort.

"Lynn, you're the most agressive, masculine sister I know of," the goth was quick to answer. "So why did you write such a cutesy poem?!"

"Well, my mind was still acting weird when I wrote the poem, so maybe that's the reason," Lynn answered with a shrug. "I can write it again if you'd like, without rainbow-barfing-inducing words-"

"No, it's okay, use this if you like," Lucy answered, immediately returning the poem to Lynn. "Anything that won't end with me reading that thing again!"

Lincoln then came in, just in time to see Lucy leave the room, shivering while looking like she saw a ghost. What an encouraging sight! But nevertheless, Lincoln went to Lynn just as she got ready to write a new poem.

"Hi Lynn, what happened to Lucy?" Lincoln inquired.

"She read my poem, and I get the feeling she didn't like it," the athlete nonchalantly answered. "Anyway, what do you need, bro?"

"Well, I spoke with Ronnie Anne-"

Lynn promptly squeed with a look that would make an anime character jealous, before she returned reality and saw Lincoln was surprised by the action. "Sorry, I got carried away there," Lynn said, almost as if she was used to it. "So, you called her, what's up with that?"

"Well, I called her about the game, we spoke for a while, and then we reached an agreement," Lincoln answered. "She'll meet you tomorrow, at 3 pm, at the school's playground. She needs to tell you something-"

"So you set me up on a date with her?!" Lynn asked, her voice sounding like a mix of anger and amazement. However, she quickly changed her tone to a grateful one when she hugged her brother, "Thanks, Lincoln! You're the best brother ever!"

The boy blinked twice before he forcefully ended the hug. "Lynn, I want to make one thing clear," he said with a stern tone. "Regardless of what I did with Ronnie, I have feelings for her, so please, neither make me look bad, nor scare Ronnie Anne, okay?"

"You got my word, bro!" Lynn answered, giving her brother a thumbs up. "Now if you excuse me, I have to get Leni to give me the best outfit for my date! But no dresses."

The athlete gleefully strolled her way out of the room, and Lincoln pinched his nose, unable to feel anything but the fact that he probably just made a big mistake.


	3. The Date

At the park, Ronnie Anne sat on a bench and saw the sunset as she waited for Lynn to arrive. " _Okay, Ronnie, this is just a short date, nothing out of the ordinary,_ " the tomboy told to herself. Even if she knew what she was supposed to do, she couldn't help but feel nervous nonetheless. " _Just get both of you comfortable, then tell Lynn what you think._ "

Almost as if on cue, Lynn arrived, with her hands behind her back.

"And speaking of Lynn," Ronnie watched as Lynn approached her, then sat right next to hear. "Hi Lynn, what's up?"

"N-Nothing," the athlete answered, avoiding eye contact. "H-How has your day been?"

" _Poor girl, she's so scared of this she can't even say something without stuttering,_ " Ronnie thought, forcing a smile. "It's been fine, how about your day? How has it been?"

Lynn looked everywhere as she tried to come up with an answer, but all she could think about is how kind and gentle Ronnie was looking at her. Then, she remembered she had something behind her back.

"I brought you a gift!" Lynn suddenly proclaimed, taking out a large, heart-shaped giftbox.

" _Oh man, she really is in love with me,_ " Ronnie thought as she took the giftbox. " _I honestly thought Lame-O was joking when he implied that, but now that I see it with my own eyes..._ "

The Hispanic girl forced a smile as she opened the giftbox to reveal... A bunch of chocolate. "Oh, this is a nice gift," Ronnie casually remarked. "But why would you give this to me, of all gi-"

However, the girl faltered when she saw Lynn drooling and looking at the chocolate with a... Rather suggestive look. She then regained her composure just in time to explain herself:

"The Loud family, it's females in particular, have a large affection towards chocolate. So, when we go on a date with someone we like a lot, we give them chocolate as a gift. Mom told me it symbolizes that we trust them, since we only ever share chocolate with fellow family members, or very trusted friends."

Ronnie's dumbfounded, but also worried, expression summarized her response very clearly. However, she quickly shook herself back to reality, put the gift down and took a deep breath before stating:

"W-Well, Lynn, there's, uh, something I need to tell you. It's... Important."

Lynn's face turned completely red and steam came out of her ears. " _O-Oh my, we're barely on our first date and she already wants to tell me something important!_ " Lynn thought before she slapped herself back to reality and blurted, "G-Go on, tell me what you need to say!"

The Hispanic girl took another deep breath and hesitated, right before she gave Lynn a blunt answer:

"I'm not interested in dating you."

The athlete's face turned completely blue, and her formerly nervous nature turned into a heartbroken one. "But... Why?" she weakly asked, shedding tears.

"Listen, Lynn, I'm not in the mood for dating anybody right now, and besides, there's nothing between us: I don't know you, and you don't know me, either in a personal or on an average level," Ronnie explained, brushing Lynn's hair while giving her a sympathetic smile. "Besides, your brother and I talked about this, and we agreed that to avoid as much problem as possible, we should bury this whole "Lynn in love with Ronnie" business and act like it never happened. You understand, right?"

In that instant, the athlete perfectly understood-to an extent-what this meant: It was her fault. Maybe she was too emotional, maybe she didn't think things through, maybe she unnerved Ronnie with her displays of affection...

Or perhaps, it was Lincoln's fault!

After all, he was obviously jealous of the idea of her dating Ronnie Anne, so he convinced her to break up with her!

So Lynn, posing a tough facade, gave Ronnie a smile and replied, "Yeah, I understand."

"But we can still finish this date if you want," Ronnie added, putting a hand in Lynn's shoulder. "I know of a very good restaurant that serves meatball sandwiches, and I've heard you like those a lot. Would you like to come with me-?"

Lynn's attitude then did a complete 180 and became so cheerful and energetic, it was actually kinda creepy. "You said meatball sandwiches! Which means meatballs and sandwiches! Which means yes, I'm coming with you!" she proclaimed at the top of her lungs.

" _Well, I should've seen that coming,_ " Ronnie thought. "Okay, so let's go."

 _Back at the Loud house..._

Lincoln played chess with Lisa while Lily watched. Somehow, it seemed like Lincoln was winning. "So, Lincoln," Lisa suddenly blurted, catching her brother's attention. "Did you manage to do something about the Lynn-Ronnie-You love triangle?"

"Yeah, I called Ronnie Anne, we discussed some things and now she went on a date with Lynn," the boy answered. "However, once she manages to talk with her, she'll explain to her that she's not interested in dating her and boom, problem resolved!"

"Heh, not quite," Lisa scoffed.

"What do you mean?" Linc asked.

"Well, Lincoln, you must take into account this is Lynn we're talking about," Lisa replied. "She's aggressive, and very easy to anger. And she might be upset. And not upset in the sad way, but in the angry way. Sure, she might also be upset in the sad way, buuuut-"

"Get to the point!" Lincoln demanded.

"You can't honestly expect Lynn to just give up right there," the little genius adjusted her glasses, then gave Lincoln a worried look. "Specially if Ronnie says that you told her to do that. If she does, well, Lynn might be angry. After all, love can do many things to people: Make them dumber, make them evil, or even make them crazy. Worst case scenario, it did all three things to Lynn, and now she will hunt you down to get revenge for her failed relationship."

Lincoln dropped his chess piece once he realized what that meant: First he kinda got Lynn interested in Ronnie Anne, and now, if what Lisa said was right, Lynn would hunt him down and make him pay for ruining her chance to date Ronnie, even though Ronnie was her friend. This gave Lisa the chance to pull a winning move against Lincoln!

Only for the boy to basically checkmate her next, without even realizing it. "Oh come on!" Lisa hissed as Lincoln got up and left the room.

He went back to his room, then looked at the sunset through his window, shivering as he realized that no matter what happened, Lynn would come for him next. All he could do was wait for the inevitable... And hope he would live to tell the tale.


	4. Race Against the Clock

_Back with Lynn and Ronnie Anne..._

The girls ate their meatball sandwiches, though Lynn managed to devour hers in a couple of seconds while Ronnie barely reached half of her sandwich in that time. "Wow, Lynn, you sure ate fast," Ronnie remarked with a slight hint of worry, catching the tomboy's attention. "Do you have something to do?"

Lynn then looked at the sky, and seeing Lincoln's face amongst the clouds, she gave Ronnie a stern answer: "Yes, in fact, I do have something to do. Now, if you excuse me..."

Lynn got off her chair, turned to the street and then ran back to her house as fast as she could, with only one thing on her mind:

" _Be prepared, Lincoln! Because I'm coming for payback!_ "

Ronnie, meanwhile, just continued to eat her sandwich, feeling both confused and slightly concerned about whatever Lynn was planning to do.

 _Back at the Loud house..._

Lincoln walked back and forth in his room, pondering what to do now that Lynn was most certainly coming after him. He didn't knew this, of course, but he could feel it would become true sooner or later. "This is bad, this is really, really bad!" the boy stated. "What can I do now?! I'm too young to die by an enraged hormonal teenage lesbian!"

"Is something wrong?"

The boy jumped and shrieked before he noticed it was just Lucy... and the rest of his sisters. "We heard you literally panicking nearby, and we got worried," Lori said while messaging Ronnie Anne on her phone. "Again, what's wrong?"

"Okay, do you remember my plan to try and fix the whole love/infatuation/whatever it is that Lynn has towards Ronnie Anne?" Lincoln asked, twiddling his fingers nervously.

"Hmm, do we remember something that you never told us about up to this point?" Lola asked, scratching her chin as she tried to come up with a response. It was clear from Lincoln's exasperated look he didn't appreciate the sass. "I'm going to take a guess and say, we don't."

"Yeah, you got a point there," the boy took a deep breath and continued. "Anyway, my plan went horribly wong: Lynn will most likely think I sabotaged her date with Ronnie out of jealousy, and now I have the gut feeling she's coming to destroy me!"

The sisters exchanged worried looks, right before most of them turned back to Lincoln with determined ones. "What do you need us to do, bro?" Luna asked, giving the boy a wink.

"You can't be serious!" Lori complained, catching everyone's attention. "I mean, he put himself in this situation, why should we help him?"

"It's Lynn we're talking about, Lori," Leni argued. "Don't you, like, remember what happened last time Lynn attacked Lincoln and we did nothing about it?"

Suddenly, ambulance noises and incessant crying invaded Lori's mind, which she promptly shook off as she said, "Fine, what do you need us to do, Linc?"

"I need you to stall for time while I try to think of a way to calm Lynn down!" Lincoln answered. "Can you do me that favor?"

The sisters gave their brother the "yes sir!" gesture and immediately rushed to prevent the enraged athlete's arrival. And by complete coincidence, they could see Lynn approaching in the horizon, and so they went ahead to stall her.

The first attempt was done by Lucy, who stopped Lynn right on her tracks.

"Lynn, before you continue on your onslaught of chaos and demise, would you tell me what you think of my newest poem?" the goth inquired in her usual emo-tional tone as she showed Lynn her poem.

"Why don't you ask Lincoln for his opinion?" Lynn pointed out... Though she soon got second thoughts. "Wait, since I'm faster I'll get to him earlier, and after I'm done with him, he may not be able to do it... Ugh, fine, I'll help you with it! Just tell me what it is about quickly!"

So the duo went to the sidewalk to avoid any incoming cars and the goth spoke.

Back with Lincoln, the boy tried to find a place to hide, since his sisters stalling for time could only do so much. He first went under his bed, but only found a bunch of Lucy's creepy literature. Then he hid in his closet, but he soon found it redundant. Finally, he tried to jump out the window... But he fell on top of a bunch of spiky bushes.

So, being both in pain and unable to find anywhere to hide, Lincoln took out a shovel from seemingly nowhere and said with melancholy:

"Ugh, I guess there's only one thing left to do,"

And back with Lynn and Lucy, the former-surprisingly enough-was left crying from the latter's poem. "Wow, Lucy... T-That was beautiful!" Lynn stated without a hint of irony. "How long have you been able to write such amazing literature?"

"I took lessons with haiku," the goth answered, blushing and scratching the back of her head.

"Okay, well, I have to keep going, but I must tell you something first," the athlete got up and gave the goth a hug as she said, "I'm proud of you, Lucy. I really am."

Shortly afterwards, the pair separated and Lynn came to her next obstacle, Luna, while Lucy ran back home as fast as she could. "Yo, sis, I bet you can't play this simple riff," Luna said as she took out her guitar from nowhere and played a short riff with it.

"I bet you're totally right!" Lynn replied, snatching the guitar.

And so Lynn basically trashed whatever the riff was supposed to be so badly, several windows in the neighborhood shattered into pieces, while Luna's jaw fell in disbelief. With her musical massacre done, Lynn returned the guitar and continued on her way... Only to find Lisa, on the middle of the road, with a chessboard setup.

"Okay, Lisa, I know you have a bad habit of making weird experiments, but what are you doing?!" Lynn growled.

"An experiment, of course: I want to see if you can play chess while in the middle of the road," Lisa answered, raising an eyebrow as she added, "So, are you up to it, sister?"

"Curses, my only weakness! Being challenged!" Lynn exclaimed before she took a seat and cracked her knuckles. "Alright, Lisa, let's do this quick. I have to go kick Lincoln's butt."

Lisa gave Lynn the first turn... And after a couple seconds doing nothing, the athlete nonchalantly asked, "So, how do I play this again?"

 _Back with Lincoln..._

The boy was approached by Lucy, who immediately noticed he was digging a grave. "Lincoln, what are you doing?" Lucy inquired, catching the boy's attention.

"I can't hide from Lynn, and you and the others can only hold her back for so long," Lincoln answered. "So, I'm digging my own grave just to save you the trouble."

And then Lucy took out a shovel from nowhere and joined Lincoln in his grave digging. "If this is really the last time we'll be together, I want it to be special," Lucy explained. "Even if it's also kind of morbid."

Lincoln and Lucy shared smiles and continued digging the grave.

 _Back with Lynn and Lisa..._

Lynn, with a nonchalant look, did a checkmate against Lisa while the genius almost blew up with anger, only to calm down at the last moment and said, "Well done, Lynn, you beat me at my game."

"Don't act like it's a big deal," Lynn replied, rolling her eyes. "Lincoln beats you all the time."

So the athlete got up and walked back home while Lisa trashed her chessboard. If all her sisters were going to bother her like this, Lynn figured simply walking back home would be for the best. And so, she first walk past a cinnamon roll on the ground.

"Oh hi, Leni," Lynn greeted as the teenager came out of a bush.

And then to Luan, holding a mustard and mayonaisse bottle. "Mustard or mayo?"

"You know those two don't go well with pies."

Then to Lori, who was on her phone. "I'm literally talking about something really important with Bobby!"

"I literally don't care," Lynn responded.

"Hey! That's my line!"

Then to Lana, who was digging a hole. "I'm looking for Charles' toy bones!"

"He probably hid them in the backyard, try to look over there."

Finally, Lynn came across Lily, who was in the middle of the road. "Lily! What are you doing here?!" Lynn asked as she grabbed and lifted the baby.

"Poo-poo!" said the baby.

"You do know you can't do that on the streets!" the athlete scolded. "Now come on, I'll take you back home."

 _Back with Lincoln and Lucy..._

The duo finished digging the grave, and were in the process of making the gravestone when they heard Lynn open the door. "Oh no, Lynn's already here!" Lucy exclaimed. "Lincoln, hide in the tree while I finish the gravestone!"

The boy nodded and went up the tree as Lynn put Lily back in her room, then bolted straight for the backyard. However, when she failed to find Lincoln, she snapped the tree in two with a kick and prepared a punch as Lincoln screamed and fell. Clearly, this seemed like the end of Lincoln...

But then somebody came out of nowhere and pushed Lincoln out of the way, before they clashed fists with Lynn. Who was this mysterious person?

Ronnie Anne.

"R-Ronnie?!" Lynn exclaimed in disbelief. "W-What are you doing here?!"

"Lori told me you were about to hurt your own brother!" Ronnie Anne hissed as she landed, giving her the chance to slowly overpower the nervous Lynn. "He set us up for a date, to try and help us for the better, and you planned to beat him up for it!?"

"W-Wait, Ronnie, let me explain!" Lynn said.

"I don't want your explanations, Lynn Loud!" Ronnie growled, fully overpowering the athlete. "I want you to stay far away from your brother, and most importantly..."

Then the Hispanic tomboy formed a fist and decked Lynn right in the eye as she said:

"Stay away from me!"

Lynn was sent flying to a wall, and once she hit the ground and touched her black eye, the unbelievable happened: Lynn cried. She went back inside, whimpering about how she was sorry about everything while Ronnie helped Lincoln get up.

"You okay, Lame-O?" the tomboy asked.

But Lincoln didn't respond, all he could think about was what just happened... And how it was his fault.


	5. Apology

_The next day..._

Lucy woke up in her usual way: Imitating a vampire coming out of its coffin. However, the first thing she managed to see-despite her hair covering her eyes 24/7-was Lynn still crying on her pillow over what happened yesterday. To see the normally energetic Lynn reduced to a crying, heartbroken girl... Well, externally, it didn't seem to upset Lucy that much, but internally...

"Sigh, Lynn, are you still upset over yesterday?" the goth asked, hiding her worry under her usual deadpan tone. "Maybe I can get you some ice cream you can eat? Or, I don't know, dig your grave if you wanna go that far?"

The athlete just shook her head and continued to cry. "Listen, Lynn, I know you may think crying about it is the way to do it, but you have to admit it: You acted like a big jerk by attacking Lincoln when all he wanted to do was help you," the goth stated, putting her hands on her hips as she seemingly started to get on the athlete's nerves. "Besides, being angsty and stuff is my job, and I'm not in the mood to get an assistant right now."

"Why are you staying solely on Lincoln's side?!" Lynn snapped, facing the goth to reveal she had teary eyes.

"Lincoln sacrificed a lot just to protect me and my feelings a long time ago," Lucy answered, with a slight hint of guilt. "I would be a big Lynn if I didn't do the same for him."

"Oh come on, now my name is being synonimous for jerk?!"

Then Lucy smiled and scoffed, "Not really, I just used it like that to amuse me,"

" _And somehow, she's still a better comedian than Luan,_ " Lynn thought before planting her face on her pillow once more. "If you have nothing encouraging to tell me, Lucy, then just leave me alone."

The goth didn't even gave the athlete a response, she just got off her bed and left the room... Only to return almost immediately with Lori by her side. "Alright, Lucy told me you're literally turning very obnoxious with all your angsting about what you did," Lori remarked, focusing solely on her phone as she walked to the athlete. "So, tell me wha-"

Then Lori tripped on something and hit the ground face-first. Who would've thought that not looking where she was going would cause that to happen?!

But nevertheless, the teenager soon got back up. "So, as I was saying, what is troubling you so much that you're acting weirder than usual?"

"I... I almost hurt Lincoln because..." Lynn answered, grabbing and hugging her pillow as she continued. "Well, so, I got infatuated with his friend, Ronnie Anne, and he set us up for a date. However, I-"

"Acted like yourself for once?" Lori inquired, sitting right next to the tomboy.

"...Sort of," Lynn did the "50/50" gesture, making Lori raise an eyebrow. "At first I didn't, since I was heartbroken over the fact Ronnie Anne wouldn't even give dating a shot. But when I thought Lincoln was making her break up with me out of jealousy, I got angry and ran back here to beat him up. That sounds like something I'd do, right?"

"So not only did you literally acted like a weirdo towards somebody you barely even knew, but you tried to beat our brother up for trying to help you deal with it?" Lori recapped, giving the tomboy a glare as she nodded with regret. "Listen, Lynn, there's only one thing you can do at this moment: Literally apologize."

"Do you... Do you really think they'll listen?" Lynn asked, wiping off her tears. "That they'll be willing to forgive me?"

"Even if they don't, you still have to try, Lynn," Lori answered, brushing the athlete's hair. "After all, the only thing worse than an ungrateful sister who acts like a bully, is an ungrateful sister who acts like a bully and doesn't express regret over it."

With that said, Lori got up and left the room while somberly thinking, "I literally know best about that" as Lucy went back inside. "So, was Lori of help, or do I gather the sisters in a line?" the goth inquired.

"No, Lucy, I got what she was trying to say," the tomboy responded as she got off her bed. "Where are Lincoln and Ronnie right now?"

"At the park, why?"

"I have to go and apologize."

 _At the park..._

Lincoln and Ronnie were enjoying a picnic as Lynn arrived and hid behind a tree. Simply put, she remembered what happened last time between her, Ronnie and Lincoln, and potentially bringing back memories about it wouldn't help anybody.

Not that she had any time to think about it, since the duo soon found her. "Lynn?"

The athlete jumped and took a couple steps back as she realized who was talking with her. Not helping were the looks the pair were giving her: Ronnie looked positively furious, while Lincoln was concerned.

"Uh, h-hi guys!" the tomboy nervously greeted, forcing a smile. "I was... I was just passing through!"

"You seriously think we're going to fall for that?!" Ronnie growled, grabbing Lynn by the shirt and pinning her against the tree. "We already grew tired of your nonsense, and if you know what's good for you, then you'll stay away from both me and your brother until you start acting normal again."

"Now, Ronnie, calm down," Linc said, grabbing the Hispanic tomboy's shoulder. "Maybe Lynn wants to apologize for almost beating me up?"

"Y-Yes! That's totally what I came here for!" Lynn exclaimed, trying to free herself from Ronnie's grasp.

After thinking about it for a moment, Ronnie released Lynn and allowed her to catch her breath as she stated, "Fine, but don't mince your words, or else you're in for a world of pain!"

"Well, uh... I'm sorry for justifiably being angry at something that was Linc's fault-"

And then Ronnie kicked Lynn in the gut and pinned her against the tree again. "Pick. Better. Words!" the Hispanic girl growled as she repeatedly punched the athlete... All while Lincoln watched. "Your brother isn't at fault here, it's YOU who came to the conclusion you had to beat him up because he tried to help us, you ungrateful weirdo!"

"Wait!" the boy exclaimed as he separated the pair and gave Ronnie an angry look. "Ronnie, Lynn may have tried to attack me, but just because she did that doesn't mean you can beat her up just for messing up her apology!"

The Hispanic tomboy rubbed her arm and looked away while Lynn caught her breath, and unfortunately, Lincoln soon focused on her. "And Lynn, why are you just letting Ronnie beat the stuff out of you?! In any other situation, you would be trying to attack her in return, but you're just taking her punches like a champ! I mean, you are a champ, but you know what I mean!"

"Lincoln, you simply don't attack someone if you're in love with them," Lynn answered, shedding a couple tears. "Even if their attacks are strong enough to make you cry!"

And as Ronnie and Lincoln comforted the girl, Ronnie quickly expressed her annoyance. "Seriously? Lynn, we already talked about this: What you're feeling is not love, and besides, we wouldn't make a good couple either way."

"Because I beat up my brother?" Lynn inquired, looking at the ground.

"No, because we know nothing about each other," Ronnie answered, catching Lynn's attention. "And for any relationship to develop and blossom into romance, whoever is in the relationship have to know each other at least good enough to know their weaknesses, their strengths, what they share, what they agree on, and so many other things! And we don't have that, you understand?"

After that, Lynn turned back to the ground and narrowed her eyes, feeling incredibly guilty over what happened. After she almost beat up her brother, how the heck would she be able to make it up to not only Ronnie, but Lincoln himself?

Then, she got an idea. "I still have yet to give you a proper baseball game, right?"

Lincoln and Ronnie soon realized what Lynn was suggesting, and gave the tomboy looks of interest. And a couple minutes later, Lynn and Ronnie were playing baseball while Lincoln watched nearby... And acted like a cheerleader for Ronnie Anne.

Don't worry, Lynn wasn't upset by the fact that her own brother wasn't cheering for her. After all, if she got to see Ronnie happy, and specially Lincoln in a dress, it was more than worth it.

Nevertheless, by the time the game finished, Ronnie managed to win against Lynn, but only by a single strike. So the duo reunited after the game to catch their breath. "You know, you actually left me surprised," Ronnie remarked, taking a sip from her water. "I heard from Lincoln you were good, but I didn't think you were this good."

"Meh, I might have held back just to give you an easy victory," Lynn proudly stated, scratching her nose.

Ronnie, however, just gave Lynn an amused look, clearly not buying the sports fanatic's statement. "Okay, I was going all out," she confessed. "Again, I'm sorry for almost beating up Lincoln because he tried to help us."

"Hey, it's okay, girl," Ronnie replied, "gently" slapping Lynn hard enough to make her spit out her water. "At least you both apologized for it and kept your promise to give me a proper baseball game."

And then Ronnie leaned closer to Lynn and whispered, "But if you ever try to kill your brother or kil me instead in order to get him all to yourself, you will really regret it, got it?"

Lynn hastily nodded and clutched her chest as she felt her heart skip a beat. Not that she had anything to worry about, since Ronnie soon laughed it off, "gently" smacked Lynn again and then walked away as Lincoln sat next to his sister. "Thanks for letting me use your former cheerleader outfit for this," the boy said, sounding both grateful and surprised at the same time. "I still can't believe you used to be a cheerleader, though, how was that like?"

But Lynn didn't respond, instead, she watched Ronnie leave with a smile... Right before Lincoln snapped his fingers right in front of her. "Oh, uh, it was decent," the athlete hastily responded. "Wanna go home now, Lincoln?"

The boy shrugged and nodded at the same time, and the pair walked back home as Lynn looked at the sky... And simply thought:

" _She's a keeper, alright._ "

 **The End**


End file.
